doom_rpg_rlafandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
Weapons are (obviously) the weapons you'll use against the demonic hordes. There are a wide variety, split into different categories. They are as follows: * Standard, Exotic, and Superior weapons are weapons of increasing tiers of rarity. They lack special abilities and will most likely be sold off or crafted into assemblies once better gear is available. * Assembled weapons are weapons crafted by combining Standard, Exotic, or Superior weapons with specific Mod Packs (the order doesn't matter.) They are typically a cut above those weapon grades, but can't receive further Mod Packs. The Technician gets a damage bonus with all of them. * Unique weapons are rarer than others, typically better, and can be given a different, unique extra bonus or property by combining them with a Firestorm, Nano, or Sniper Mod Pack (only the first will apply its corresponding special perk.) * Demonic weapons are even rarer, and have the unique property of being able to, in lieu of Mod Packs, take the exceedingly-rare and expensive Demonic Artifacts to gain up to three tiers of upgrades. * Legendary weapons are the rarest of all, and are among the most powerful weapons in Doom RPG/RLA. Acquiring one should be a cause for celebration. Standard Weapons * Fist * Chainsaw * Pistol * Shotgun * Combat Shotgun * Double Shotgun * Chaingun * Battle Rifle * Rocket Launcher * Plasma Rifle * BFG9000 Exotic Weapons * Blaster * Combat Pistol * Handcannon * Marksman Pistol * Super Shotgun * Assault Shotgun * Uzi * Minigun * Missile Launcher * Napalm Launcher * Laser Rifle * Plasma Shotgun * Tristar Blaster * Combat Translocator * Nuclear Plasma Pistol * Nuclear Plasma Rifle * Nuclear BFG9000 Superior Weapons * Marksman Rifle * Vanguard Rifle * Hunting Revolver * Tommy Gun * PP7 * Hunting Shotgun * RC-P90 Assembled Weapons Master List of Assemblies Basic Assemblies *Piercing Chainsaw *Revolver / Nuclear Plasma Revolver *Silenced Pistol / Stealth Rifle *Shredder Pistol / Shredder Shotgun *Elephant Gun *Gatling Gun *Micro Launcher *High-Power Weapons *Tactical Shotgun *Plasmatic Shrapnel *Heavy Shotgun *Flamethrower *Shrapnel Cannon *Sniper Rifle Advanced Assemblies *Double Chainsaw *Tactical Rocket Launcher *Storm Pistols *Plasma Pistols *Assault Weapons *Burst Cannons *VBFG9000 *Nano-Shrapnel *Hyperblaster *Focused Double Shotgun *Plasma Rifle Mk. II *Bulletstorm Rifle / Bulletstorm Chaingun *Mini-Missile Pistol *Auto Shotgun / Auto Double Shotgun *Grenade Launcher *Laser Shotgun / Nuclear Plasma Shotgun Master Assemblies *Nanomanufacture Ammo *Demolition Ammo *Biggest Fucking Gun/Nuclear Gun *Ripper *Plasma Refractor *Autocannon *Mother-In-Law *Megaton Shotgun *Voltgun *Conqueror Shotgun *Cluster Bomb Launcher *Gauss Rifle *Anti-Materiel Rifle *Zeus Cannon *Plasma Infusion *Super Machinegun Unique Weapons * Jackhammer * Railgun * Mysterious Magnum * BFG10K * Unknown Herald * Frag Shotgun * Quad Shotgun * Lightweaver * Trigun * Grammaton Cleric Beretta * Anti-Freak Jackal * Hellsing Arms Casull * Quantum Tantrum Cannon * Revenant's Launcher * Charch's Null Pointer * Particle Beam Cannon * Steel Beast * Plasma Redirection Cannon * Suss Gun * MIRV Launcher * MA-75B Assault Rifle * WSTE-M5 Shotgun * Widowmaker SMG * Chameleon Rifle * Nanomachic Armament Generator * Nuclear Onslaught Demonic Weapons *Death's Gaze *Hell's Reign *Soulstorm Rifle *Unmaker Legendary Weapons *Judge of the Dead *Hurricane Cannon *Neural Stunner *Baron Blaster *Rigelatin Assault Weapon *BFG Infinity *Reality Distortion Array Category:Weapons